


i care for you. i promise.

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Maxneil, Nax, neilmax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: little sorta angsty fic with max n neil cause theyre cuties





	i care for you. i promise.

-  
he was glad he had fallen asleep with his socks on. they muffled his footsteps as he carefully walked to the bathroom. waking up neil was the last thing he wanted to do in this scenario.

he sighed as he stepped into the bathroom and clicked the door shut. he didn’t bother to lock it, knowing no one would bust in at this time of the night. or was it morning? max wasn’t completely sure.

he looked himself in the eye in the mirror. the bags under his eyes had grown since school had ended for the summer. he grabbed a towel from next to the sink and ran it under the cold water slowly coming out of the faucet.

he wiped his face with the towel before setting it back on its rack. looking at his face again, he rolled his eyes. did he expect his appearance to completely change? how did neil like him in the slightest. looking like a fucking wreck all the time.

he sighed and turned away from the mirror. he didn’t want to face the problem. if he couldn’t even call it a problem.

he heard quiet footsteps coming from outside, and froze.

“max?” neil’s voice was quiet from the other side of the door. max remained silent, not knowing what to say. “max i know you’re in there. the lights on.” he chuckled under his breath. max heard the door click and saw neil standing before him. “what are you doing up?”

“i- i could ask the same for you?”

“my brain must of realized you weren’t there, so i woke up. so what are you doing up?”

“couldn’t sleep.”

“hm. i’m worried about how much you’ve been sleeping babe.” neil grabbed max’s hand and set his arm over his shoulder. 

“i’m fine. trust me neil.” he attempted to smile, to ward of suspicion, but it made neil even more inquisitive.

“max i’ve known you since we were ten. i know when you aren’t okay.”

“maybe you fucking don’t! i’m fine neil. we don’t have to go through this every single time i do something you don’t think i should.” max regretted yelling the moment he saw the look in neil’s eyes. fear. max moved away from neil and backed into the tub. “i’m- fuck i’m sorry.” the fear in neil’s eyes reminded him so much of when he was younger. the fear in his own eyes.

neil being silent made it worse. neil not fucking saying anything made it so much worse.

he felt neil’s chest pressed into his legs, and picked up his head. 

“max you’re okay. i’m here. you did nothing wrong.”

“but i did! see it always ends with you apologizing to me in this situation. it always does. it’s not supposed to! i’m fucking sorry neil.” he fell into neil and wrapped his arms around him. he felt neil’s arms around his waist. 

max could feel the tears building up in his eyes. emotions were hard. still, he didn’t know how to deal with them.

neil helped. he helped a lot in fact. max was glad to have met him in the hell of a camp that was camp campbell. he was glad they had stayed friends and had become even more then that.   
-

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblrs - pqrker//hqrrison


End file.
